1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a motion limiting device for a storage container. More specifically, this invention relates to a protrusion mated with an arcuate slot on the rear portion of a storage container, which combine to limit the range of motion of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Storage containers for compact disks, mini-disk cartridges, and the like often consist of a base tray and cover, which are hingedly connected at their rear. In order to alleviate the possibility of an object or material, such as promotional material, a compact disk or a mini-disk cartridge, from falling out of the cover of the storage container when the container is in the open position, motion limiting mechanisms have been incorporated into some containers. A preferred range of motion for the cover of such containers has been found to be 180 degrees from the closed to the open position. If the material or object inserted into the cover becomes dislodged, the 180 degree limitation restricts the article to falling within the container.
An example of one such motion limiting mechanism is a base tray with a rear ledge extending horizontally outward from its bottom such that the rear of the cover rests against the ledge when the container is in the completely open position of 180 degrees. This mechanism is sufficient for limiting the range of motion of the cover to 180 degrees. However, this mechanism usually only works well for squared cornered containers and adds to the length of the container. Further, this motion limiting mechanism is predominantly conducive to only 180 degrees because to vary the range of motion of the cover to other angles would cause the container to have a ledge extending outwardly at different angles from the rear bottom of the base tray. This configuration would likely make the container both more cumbersome and less attractive to the eye.
Another motion limiting mechanism is described in the applicant's application Ser. No. 07/929,276 entitled "Storage Container for Mini-Disk Cartridges" which was filed Aug. 13, 1992. As shown in FIGS. 10-13, this mechanism incorporates an arcuate slot 111' formed below a hinged depression or hole 49' in the inner rear side portion of the base tray 55' with a corresponding motion limiting protrusion 112' in the outer rear side portion of the cover 35'. As shown in FIG. 11, the motion limiting protrusion 112' rests within the arcuate slot 111'. Though not shown, the arcuate slot may also be formed above or on either side of the hinged depression. The arc of the arcuate slot may be enlarged or decreased to adapt to varying ranges of motion such that the range of motion of the cover may vary from within 0 to 360 degrees. FIG. 12 shows the placement of the motion limiting protrusion 112' and arcuate slot 111' when the container's cover has rotated 180 degrees, while FIG. 13 illustrates each when the cover has pivoted approximately 30 degrees from the closed position. Further, unlike the base tray with the bottom rear ledge, this mechanism is hidden within the container such that this configuration is less cumbersome and more pleasing to the eye than the base tray ledge motion limiter. However, as the container is increasingly opened and closed and other external pressures are applied to it, the protrusion occasionally tends to crack or break off.